The present invention relates to a wiring unit for an electrical connector or an electrical connector with a wiring unit. The wiring unit has insulation displacement contacts for electrically and mechanically connecting insulated wires to the connector. More particularly, the present invention relates orienting the insulation displacement contacts in line and in separated pairs for connection to wires arranged in unshielded twisted pairs for telecommunication and data transmission wiring systems.
Due to significant advancements in telecommunications and data transmission speeds over unshielded twisted pair cables, the connectors (jacks, patch panels, cross connects, etc.) have become critical factors in achieving high performance in data transmission systems, particularly at the higher frequencies. Some performance characteristics, particularly near end crosstalk and impedance, can degrade beyond acceptable levels at new, higher frequencies in the connectors unless adequate precautions are taken.
Often, wiring is pre-existing. Standards define the geometry and the pin definitions for the connectors, making any changes to the wiring and to the connector geometry and pin definitions for improving performance characteristics cost prohibitive.
The use of unshielded twisted pair wiring and the establishment of certain standards for connector geometry and pin definitions were created prior to the need for high speed data transmissions. Thus, while using the existing unshielded twisted pair wiring and complying with the existing standards, connectors must be developed that fulfill the performance requirements of today""s higher speed communications, in order to maintain compatibility with the existing connectors.
Conventional connectors of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,078 to Stroede, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,647 to Denkmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,872 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,018 to Davis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,270 to Pantland et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,914 to Foster et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,647 to Roharbaugh et al, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wiring unit for an electrical connector or an electrical connector with insulation displacement contacts with improved performance characteristics, but without shielding and without changing standard connector geometry and pin definitions.
Another object of the present inventions is to provide a wiring unit for an electrical connector and an electrical connector which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wiring unit for an electrical connector and an electrical connector with insulation displacement contacts arranged to facilitate installation of the wires into the contacts.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector comprising a printed circuit board and four pairs of terminals. The printed circuit board has first and second areas and a wiring receiving passageway extending along an axis in the second area. Contact connections are mounted in the first area. Terminal connections are mounted in the second area. Conductive paths on the circuit board electrically couple respective contact connections and terminal connections. The terminals are arranged in first, second, third and fourth pairs. Each of the terminals has a coupling portion mechanically and electrically connected to one of the terminal connections, and has a insulation displacement contact portion. Each contact portion is adjacent the wiring receiving passageway. The terminals of each of the pairs have spacings between one another smaller than spacings between the respective pairs.
By forming the wire connecting unit for the electrical connector in this manner, the connector will have improved performance characteristics, without shielding and without changing the standard connector geometry and pin definitions. The spacial orientation of the terminals in distinct pairs enhances the electrical performance, particularly near end crosstalk and impedance performance.
The terminal orientation and spacing increases efficiency in the termination process. The spacing enables wire lacing into a pre-termination position to allow quicker termination. The orientation also allows the wires to be oriented side-by-side in the same plane both before and after termination. Such planar orientation increases termination efficiency by enabling the overall termination to be visually observed for correctness directly from above the termination.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.